Sister Winchester
by IceDragonGirl36
Summary: Dean and Sam have a younger sister, the only thing is that she was adopted by John after his wife was murdered by the Yellow Eyed Demon. WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS IN HERE UP TO SEASON THREE OR FOUR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Prologue

**Got this idea as I was watching Supernatural. There are some spoilers in here.** **I was thinking what if the Winchester brothers had a little sister? Which caused me to write this story. Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural at all. (But I wish that at least I work with the actors.)**

Hi, my name is Maxine Winchester. You have most likely heard of my two older brothers Dean the eldest brother and Sam the youngest brother. Now I am not their sister by blood, I was adopted by their father John Winchester when I was five years old. Me and my biological parents were walking down a forest trail the evening they were killed. The police had said that they were killed by an animal but I knew better, they were killed by a monster, a vampire. John had came and saved me but it was too late for my parents, the brothers convince their father to take me in under his wing. John adopted me and so my last name changed to Winchester and that is how I became a part of the Winchester family. I grew up with the brothers and just as I had finished high school is when Sam had the fight with our dad and left us for college. Dad me and Dean kept hunting untill Dad disappeared. Fast forward we find Dad and then demons attack causing us to get into a car crash. Dean ends up in a coma and we find out that Dean's soul is no longer in his body. Me and Sam used an Ouija board to talk to our disembodied brother. Later we found out that our dad made a deal with Yellow-eyes to bring Dean back. We started hunting again going around and meeting other people who were like Sam, then they started to disappear and we started investigating why. We stopped at a store to get some food and get Dean some pie, Sam entered the store but did not come back out. Turns out Azazel AKA Yellow-eyes took Sam and all the others, he pitted them against each other untill one would be left alive. Dean Bobby and me went looking for them, a kid named Andy gave Dean their location in a vision. When we arrived there all the people but Sam and a kid named Jake were dead. Sam came to us only to have Jake shove a knife in his back. Sam died and Dean sold his soul to the Crossroad demon to get Sam back. She only gave him one year with us instead of ten. We kept hunting then the hellhounds came for Dean. We had a funeral for Dean but one week after his death me and Sam parted ways. I left for Bobby's house. The hunter Bobby had a hand in our childhoods and he took me in with wide arms. After some time me and Sam stopped talking the pain of losing our brother was to much for me to take. I stopped talking and started eating less I was really starting to worry Bobby. He tried to get a hold of Sam but he could not. After some time I went outside to get Bobby a book and then I seen someone walking down the road to the house. As the figure came closer I seen that it was Dean. I screamed Bobby's name and he came out running and saw Dean as well. Bobby put Dean through the tests to see if he was a supernatural creature and nothing happened. I ran and buried my head in his chest crying as he held me in a hug. Bobby told Dean what happened to me after I came to him. We tracked down Sam and started hunting again as a family. Dean and Bobby found out that an angel named Castiel raised Dean from Hell. At first I did not like the angel nor did I trust him but after a while he grew on me. Now that we are caught up lets get back to the here and now.


	2. Ghost Run

**I will not be able to post any more chapters after this for a while and I am very sorry. My mother had just got foot surgery done and she has to rely on me for a while. Have a Happy Halloween everyone. Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural at all.**

I tried to fire off a shot only to be thrown against a wall by the ghost of Captain Culler. As I hit the wall I dropped my gun as I hear Dean yell my name.

"Sammy! Hurry it up and find that damn hat!" Dean yelled as he fired off a shot at the ghost who was coming after me.

We have come to the state of Louisville Kentucky to a mansion where many people drown. The people were found in their beds soaking wet but no water was on the bed or floor nor had any water been found on the floor of the bathroom. The victims were all female all males were left alone. We did a little digging, and by we I mean Sam and me Dean went to a bar and flirted with the waitresses, we found out that the house used to be owned by a sailor named Captain Culler who had drown in a bath at the house. So we went ghost hunting the next night. We found out that his body was burned and the only thing left was his hat which had be lost for a while. That brings us back to the house and me being thrown around like a doll.

"You betrayed me! Why? I gave you everything! My love, my money, my home, EVERYTHING! And you killed me Beatrice! You vile wrench! You will not see the light of day ever again!" the ghost yelled at me.

Yup he thought I was his dead wife who had murdered him. We had seen a picture of her and we looked very similar to each other.

When he picked me up and threw me against another wall is when I felt one of my ribs break. The plus side was that my gun was next to me the bad side was Culler was about to throw me again. I picked up my gun and fire a shot hitting him in the chest.

"Sam hurry, that last attack broke one of my ribs!" I yelled at him. "Dean behind you!" I screamed. Dean turned around to shoot but got back-handed by the ghost.

"Boy don't interfere she may have slept with you but she does not love you!" He yelled at Dean.

"She is my sister! I would never slept with her!" Dean yelled back clearly pissed.

"I found it!" Sam yelled holding up the hat.

"BURN IT NOW SAM!" Dean yelled.

Just as Sam was about to set it on fire the ghost picked me up and threw me out the window next to me.

"MAXINE!" I heard my brothers yell as I saw the ghost burst into flames before I hit the ground. I felt shards of glass cut me and another rib break but mostly my jacket protected me from the glass. I hear the door out and turn my head to see my brothers running to me.

"Maxine! How badly are you hurt?" Sam asks both him and Dean kneeling down to me.

"Two broken ribs and multiple lacerations. My jacket protected me from most of the glass. Lets get back to the motel so we can lick our wounds."

My brothers help me up and got me to the Impala, as I was about to get in I looked to make sure we had all our weapons. Didn't want the police on our asses. When we got back Sam help get all the glass out of my cuts then helped bandage my ribs. Dean handed me a beer and I drained it quick. I went to the bathroom change and went to bed, just before I passed out I felt Dean pull the covers up to the neck and whispered good night to me.


End file.
